Héroes
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ginny era la única que jamás confundía a Fred y George Weasley. Sólo Molly podía diferenciar a Fabian y Gideon Prewett. One shoot.


**Aviso:** Este fic contiene Spoilers de una muerte de DH

* * *

**Héroes**

-¡Eh, Moll, atrápalo!

Molly alzó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo a tiempo de ver lo que parecía ser una patata con piernas y cara volando directamente hacia su regazo.

-¡No! –gimió, pero el pequeño gnomo aterrizó inexorablemente entre las páginas de Historia de Hogwarts y comenzó a agitar frenéticamente sus patitas, tratando de ponerse en pie. Irritada, Molly alargó una mano regordeta hacía la criatura, pero la apartó con un gemido al sentir el pinchazo de los dientes del gnomo en su dedo índice.

-¡Dichoso gnomo! –bufó. Sus ojos marrones se achicaron y su rostro infantil se contrajo en una mueca de enfado. Historia de Hogwarts cayó al suelo y las trenzas de Molly se agitaron cuando se puso en pie bruscamente, el gnomo colgando de su mano fuertemente sujeto por una de sus patitas. Molly giró en círculos el brazo con el que sujetaba al gnomo y después lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas por encima de la cerca que rodeaba el modesto jardín de los Prewett con un "fiuuuuu" y unas cuantas blasfemias de voz chillona y gnómica.

-¡Muy buen lanzamiento, Moll! –la aplaudió Gideon con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-¿Sabes? Si hicieran olimpiadas de lanzamiento de gnomos, sin duda tú serías la campeona de Inglaterra –dijo Fabian.

A pesar de tener sólo nueve años, Molly puso los brazos en jarra, como hacía su madre siempre que planeaba reñir a los gemelos. Generalmente adoraba a sus hermanos mayores, pero a veces le daban ganas de darles una patada en la espinilla. Siempre estaban gastándole bromas, cogiéndola en brazos o molestándola cuando estaba concentrado en algo. Y lo que era peor, al día siguiente se marcharían a Hogwarts y la dejarían sola y aburrida con sus padres.

-Mamá os dijo que lanzarais los gnomos a la finca de al lado, no sobre mí –les reprendió.

-Pero así es mucho más divertido –aseguró Gideon –nosotros los atrapamos…

-…y tú los envías a Beauxbatons –acotó Fabian.

-Preferiría enviarlos Hogwarts –murmuró Molly y olvidando su pose amenazadora, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el banco pintado de blanco en el que había estado leyendo. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos en el ejemplar caído de Historias de Hogwarts con aire desanimado.

-Oh, vamos, Moll, no estés triste –Gideon se sentó a su lado y le puso una manaza en el hombro. Fabian se sentó al otro lado de Molly, ocupando la mayor parte del banco, de modo que ella quedó encajada y apretujada entre sus hermanos. A pesar de tener sólo once años, los gemelos eran enormes. Eran tan altos como su padre y tan corpulentos que Molly podía esconderse perfectamente detrás de ellos. Además el pelo castaño y abultado hacía que aparentaran medir aún más.

-Mira, sólo serán unos meses –le aseguró Fabian con tranquilidad –se te pasarán volando.

-Te escribiremos a menudo –prometió Gideon.

-Que sea a diario –refunfuñó Molly, negándose a suavizar el gesto.

-Bueno, Moll, seguramente no podamos escribirte a diario, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer –explicó Fabian rascándose una oreja.

Los labios de Molly se fruncieron en un puchero mal disimulado y Gideon le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

-Pero si tú no puedes venir a Hogwarts, nosotros traeremos Hogwarts a ti –dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Molly con reticencia.

-Dinos que es lo que quieres y te lo enviaremos –ofreció Gideon emocionado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Qué te parece un inodoro? –propuso Fabian.

La risa de Molly estalló en el jardín y sus hermanos sonrieron con expresión idéntica.

-Además –continuó Fabian –cuanto más tardes en ir a Hogwarts, mejor. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos de quitarte moscones de encima.

-Fabian, eres tonto –masculló Molly cruzándose de brazos con más fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas redondas como manzanas.

-Algún día romperás corazones, Moll –aseguró Gideon.

-Y nosotros piernas –apuntilló su gemelo.

Y la risa de Molly volvió a inundar el jardín de los Prewett.

**o0o**

Los ojos de Molly ya no son inocentes, son maduros y están rodeados de tantas arrugas de preocupación como de risa. Sus manos, eternamente regordetas, ya no tienen tiempo para pasar las páginas de libros del colegio, ahora se dedican a preparar guisados y hacer remiendos. Corre el último día de agosto del 91 y Molly ya no tiene a Fabian y Gideon para que la hagan reír. En su lugar Molly tiene un esposo que desmonta el motor de un coche muggle en el granero creyendo que no lo sabe. Tiene también un hijo trabajando en Egipto y otro en Rumanía. Percy y los gemelos en Hogwarts, y Ron a punto de empezar. Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, se ve condenada a quedarse otro año más en casa, viendo a sus hermanos marcharse a colegio al que tanto anhela ir. Mientras la contempla por la ventana de la cocina, con las manos llenas de espuma y platos de porcelana vieja, Molly no puede evitar mirar atrás.

Fred y George desgnomizan el jardín. Ginny está con ellos, pero no sentada en un banco pintado de blanco con un libro en las manos, sino ayudándoles en su labor. Molly recuerda que el primer paso de Ginny fue para seguir a sus hermanos cuando abandonaron el comedor para hacer alguna travesura. Ginny nunca había querido perdérselas, siempre la eterna sombra de pelo rojo y ojos marrones queriendo acompañarles en todas sus aventuras.

Ese año de nuevo, no puede seguirles a Hogwarts y ni siquiera le queda el consuelo de jugar con Ron porque él también se va. Y Molly sabe que Ginny se siente desolada ante la perspectiva de nueve meses sin ninguno de sus hermanos.

-¡Gin, ahí te va!

Ginny adelanta las manos y recoge limpiamente al gnomo que Fred le ha arrojado. Sin previo aviso, George aparece detrás de ella y la alza en alto, arrancándole una carcajada feliz.

-¡La cazadora Ginny Weasley, la bala pelirroja, se acerca al aro de gol –narra George mientras corre con ella en brazos hacia la valla –apunta y…marca!

Y al tiempo que su hermano "retransmite el partido" Ginny lanza al gnomo con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado. A la carrera, Fred salta y se encarama sobre la valla para seguir con la mirada la trayectoria del gnomo.

-¡20 puntos para Gin por haberlo enviado directo a la charca! –vocifera orgulloso. George la posa en el suelo y choca las manos con ella, sonriendo alegremente.

-Algún día jugaré en el equipo de Gryffindor –les promete Ginny, los ojos brillando de determinación.

-Mientras tanto tendrás que conformarte con ser la hermana pequeña de los mejores bateadores de la historia –Fred se apoya de espaldas a la valla con una sonrisa burlonamente vanidosa en la boca.

Pero Ginny no quiere conformarse. De nada le sirve ser la hermana de los mejores bateadores –y el mejor buscador –de la historia de Gryffindor si no puede verlos jugar. Si ni siquiera conoce el colegio del que ya han descubierto dos pasadizos secretos.

-¡Oh, Fred, George, llevadme con vosotros por favor! –les ruega con su cara más conmovedora.

-Gin, sabes que no podemos –George le revuelve el cabello como disculpándose, pero Ginny no piensa rendirse. A sus nueve años ya sabe que hay dos palabras que no existen en el vocabulario de sus hermanos gemelos. La primera es "_secreto_" y la segunda "_imposible_".

-Claro que podéis, podría ocultarme en tu baúl, George –sugiere a la desesperada.

-¿Sabes? Eso estaría realmente bien, así George tendría que ir en calzoncillos a clase. Seguro que a McGonagall le encantaría –dice Fred con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Ginny –George le pone las manos en los hombros y la mira con solemnidad –sabes que yo iría a clase en calzoncillos por ti, pero no creo que muerto necesite ropa interior. Y mamá nos mataría si te llevamos de polizón a Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué harías sin nosotros, eh? Tu referente adolescente sería Percy y nunca podríamos perdonárnoslo –razona Fred.

Ginny baja los hombros y sonríe con tristeza. Entonces Fred sube a su hermana a la espalda de George y echan a correr a por más gnomos. Y desde la cocina, con las manos bajo el agua caliente, Molly escucha resonar la risa de Ginny en el jardín de la Madriguera.

**o0o**

-¡Por Merlín, Moll, estás enorme! –exclamó Fabian en cuanto ella le abrió la puerta de la Madriguera. Molly frunció el ceño y se acarició el generoso vientre.

-Estoy embarazada de gemelos, Fabian –le explicó haciéndose a un lado para que él y su gemelo pudieran entrar en la casa. En ese momento, Bill y Charlie aparecieron al fondo del pasillo y echaron a correr hacia sus tíos. Fabian y Bill chocaron los cinco y Gideon cogió en brazos a Charlie y se lo cargó a un hombro como si fuera a un saco de patatas.

-¿Gemelos? –preguntó Gideon mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño Charlie que se agitaba entre risas –Eres afortunada, Molly.

-Sólo espero que no sean como vosotros –replicó, fulminándoles con la mirada.

-Vaya, ¿y ahora qué hemos hecho? –preguntó Fabian con una sonrisa inocente que hubiera engañado a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a Molly.

-Sturgis le contó a Arthur lo que pasó anteayer –explicó Molly cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco –Lo de la orden de Moody que desobedecisteis y por la que acabasteis enfrentándoos a un puñado de mortífagos que os superaban en número.

-Deja de preocuparte, Molly, fue pan comido. Gideon y yo sabemos lo que hacemos. Ey, Billy, me gusta tu pelo –Fabian removió el pelo rojo y largo de Bill alegremente, pero Molly sabía que sólo se trataba de una maniobra de distracción.

-¿Y Pers? –preguntó Gideon caminando hacia el salón con Charlie pendiendo de su hombro, agotado después de tantas cosquillas.

-Está arriba, con sus juguetes –respondió Molly a regañadientes, siguiéndoles hasta el salón –y no cambiéis de tema. Os comportáis temerariamente y cada misión se vuelve aún más peligrosa. Quien ya sabéis gana cada vez más partidarios, cualquier día os toparéis con un número de mortífagos que sobrepasen vuestras fuerzas y… -la voz de Molly se quebró incapaz de pronunciar el final de la frase. Las manos le temblaban y hasta Bill y Charlie se dieron cuenta. Fabian se acercó a ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, la obligó a sentarse en su butaca. Después se arrodilló frente a ella, aunque era tan grande que casi quedaban a la misma altura.

-Moll, no te preocupes tanto. No será bueno para tus pequeños Fabian y Gideon.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que voy a llamarles así? –refunfuñó Molly, aún molesta.

-Pasamos por alto que tus tres primeros hijos no llevaran nuestros nombres –dijo Gideon liberando a Charlie, que corrió a buscar su miniatura en movimiento de un dragón galés para enseñársela a su tío –pero ese par de Prewett han de llamarse como sus tíos.

-Lo pensaré –gruñó la mujer y Fabian se echó a reír y fue a repantigarse en el sofá junto a su hermano.

**o0o**

-Fred, recoge la mesa.

-Soy George, mamá.

Ginny suelta una risita porque sabe que quien dice ser George es en realidad Fred.

-Oh, lo siento. Pues Fred –Molly se dirige a George –recoge la mesa, hoy te toca a ti.

-Te está engañando porque quiere escaquearse, mamá –replica George sonriendo -¿Y tú te llamas madre y ni siquiera reconoces a tus hijos?

Molly separa los labios pero no dice nada porque una sensación de _deja vú_ le pasa por el cuerpo y la deja nostálgica. Recuerda una escena similar, en la cocina del hogar Prewett, con su madre, Fabian y Gideon. Mamá Prewett nunca fue capaz de diferenciar a los gemelos, tampoco su esposo. Cuando tuvieron edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts, los profesores y hasta sus amigos más íntimos los confundían. Nadie tenía la seguridad de cual era cual, excepto Molly.

A ojos de los demás eran dos gotas de agua, pero para Molly Fabian era _Fabian_ y Gideon era _Gideon_.

-Yo soy Gideon –trataba de engañarla de vez en cuando Fabian.

-No es verdad.

-Está bien, soy _Gabian_ y él es _Fideon_ –bromeaba él.

Para Molly había diferencias sutiles entre ellos, tan tenues como inequívocas. Molly sabía que Fabian era el de los ojos más oscuros y la sonrisa más parca. El que se rascaba una oreja cuando mentía –la derecha –y siempre llevaba algún botón mal abrochado. Gideon en cambio era el de los ojos claros y la sonrisa inagotable, incapaz de mirar a la cara al mentir y cuyas cejas tenían tendencia a despeinarse.

A Molly le pone triste olvidar esas cosas con el tiempo. Ya no está segura del tono exacto de los ojos de Fabian o de la forma de la sonrisa de Gideon. Teme que llegue el día en que no pueda recordar que Fabian es el que está a su derecha y Gideon a su izquierda, en esa foto que lleva años sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Y no es capaz de diferenciar a sus propios hijos, igual que Arthur, igual que todos sus hermanos. Igual que todos menos Ginny.

-Ginny, ¿está George diciéndome la verdad? –pregunta, cuando vuelve al presente. Ginny es su brújula orientadora cuando los gemelos juegan a confundirla.

-Sí, mamá –responde.

Y mientras con expresión de fastidio Fred empieza a recoger la mesa, Molly recuerda cuantas veces le dijo a su madre cual era Fabian y cual Gideon.

**o0o**

-Murieron como héroes.

Molly perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces escuchó decir esa frase en las semanas que siguieron al asesinato de Fabian y Gideon. Para ella no tenía ninguna importancia que hubieran hecho falta cinco de los más habilidosos mortífagos para derrotarles o que les hubieran plantado batalla durante más de dos horas.

Que Fabian y Gideon fueran considerados héroes no le servía para nada, porque héroes o no, no volverían. Molly sospechaba que tal vez en el futuro, cuando el dolor dejara de opacar cada uno de sus días, obtendría algún consuelo de esa frase. Se sentiría orgullosa de que sus hermanos hubieran muerto con honor, peleando contra el régimen del terror y el elitismo de la sangre. Pero no en esos momentos.

En esos tiempos, lo único que devuelve a Molly a la vida son los brazos de su marido rodeándola con fuerza cada noche, mientras ella se deshace en llanto. Las bandejas con del desayuno que Bill le sube puntualmente cada mañana, los gruñidos de las miniaturas de dragón con las que juega Charlie al pie de su cama, la suave respiración de Percy cuando duerme hecho un ovillo contra su espalda y las patadas de sus bebés, de sus pequeños gemelos, dentro de su vientre.

Molly los acariciaba por encima de la piel y pensaba en Fabian y Gideon. Y hasta que sus bebés vieron la luz, Molly Weasley Prewett se durmió cada noche deseando que sus hijos fueran como sus hermanos caídos. Como_ sus _héroes.

**o0o**

Fred y George siempre han sido los héroes de Ginny. Desde que le robaron la varita a papá y convirtieron el peluche de Ron en una araña y las gafas de Percy un cubo de latón, desde que la subieron por primera vez a una escoba a escondidas de su madre. Héroes desde mucho antes de sabotear a Umbridge y dejar el colegio a mitad de curso o de abrir una tienda para vender sus propios artículos mágicos en el Callejón Diagon.

Ellos le enseñaron que no había nada imposible, que debía luchar por sus sueños. Por eso Fred y George lucharon hasta el final, por eso Ginny estuvo allí.

**o0o**

El día tres de Mayo de cada año, Ginny acude a ese rincón del jardín llevando flores. George ya está ahí, con el resto de la familia. La pelirroja posa las flores a los pies de la lápida e invariablemente se oyen los sollozos de envejecida Molly, cuyos ojos tristes repasan las palabras talladas en granito. Todos guardan silencio y le recuerdan.

Y en la lápida, cuyas letras se cincelan imborrables en el tiempo, se lee:

"_Fred Fabian Weasley._

_1 de Abril del 78 – 3 de Mayo del 98."_

Molly Weasley Prewett, heroína, hermana de héroes, esposa de un héroe, madre de héroes, recuerda a dos personas más.

* * *

Hace unos días escribí un Arthur/Molly (dentro del fic **Moste Potente Potions**) en el que no me puse resistir a meter a Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Después de leer que eran gemelos y bromistas, pensé inevitablemente que los gemelos habían salido a ellos. Por alguna razón siempre he pensando que Ginny era la niña de los ojos de Fred y George y me gustó imaginar que Molly lo fue para Fabian y Gideon. A través del fic, he intentando establecer los paralelismos entre los hermanos Prewett y los Weasley. Es un fic triste, pero Fabian y Gideon murieron jóvenes, sirviendo a la Orden, Fred lo hizo con 20 años en la batalla final. Leí una teoría en la que jugaban con la hipótesis de que el segund onombre de Fred y George fuera el de sus tíos (porque muchos personajes tienen de segundo nombre el de sus padres o tíos) y me pareció muy adecuada para las similitudes que veo entre ellos.

Sé que este fic no es corriente y a mucha gente ni le interesara, pero ha sido una de las cosa que más me ha gustado a escribir. Las musas me han tocado y lo he escrito todo de un tirón cuando debería estar durmiendo.

Si lo habéis leído hasta el final, os agradecería enormemente saber vuestra opinión :) Como siempre se acepta fruta podrida, ropa interior con números de teléfono escritos...ese tipo de cosas :)

Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
